In some examples, a networking device such as a core router may include a plurality of electronic components that perform different functions of the device. Such a networking device typically includes a power supply unit that is receives an input power supply from an external power source (e.g., power grid, battery), and output a regulated power supply that is appropriate for use by components of the networking device. For example, such a power supply unit may output a stable power supply with a current and/or voltage level that is suitable for components of the networking device to operate as desired.
In some examples, a networking device as described above may include multiple power supply units that are each configured to output a regulated power supply for use by one or more components of the networking device. In some examples, such a networking device may selectively enable or disable one or more of the multiple power supply units based on power supply requirements of the networking device during operation.